Episode 2-36
When it is Leez's turn for the test of strength, she worries because she is unable to turn on her bracelet. She still manages to break 51 boards and thus passes the first test. The onlookers are surprised and think that she must be either a half or a quarter. Meanwhile, Leez is embarrassed because she broke fewer boards than Ran, and the two start bickering again. Yuta glances at Leez's results before he touches the boards and breaks only 47. Ran thinks he held back too much, but then realizes that Yuta held back for Leez. When Asha's turn comes up, some of the onlookers are surprised at her presence and wonder if she is strong enough to break even one. Asha proceeds to break exactly 20 boards to qualify, leaving the crowd to wonder how it could be possible that she is so strong. When Ran taunts her for barely making the cut-off, she simply tells him that an unnecessary display of strength is a sign of immaturity. Ran shuts up, to Leez's amazement. The second test is the nerve test, where contestants must dodge blue balls and hit red balls with a paddle. Ran obtains a perfect score. Leez scores 99, blaming her boobs for getting in the way of one ball, and Yuta scores 98 by letting himself be hit on purpose twice. Putting forth minimal effort, Asha scores 90. Ran ends up asking Asha if she exercises in secret, but Asha just blames Ran for lacking the brains to calculate trajectories. Elsewhere in the Temple of Chaos, Teo, her dress now fixed, returns Gandharva's coat which he lent her in the meantime. She tells him that since his debt is now cleared, all he needs is to for his memory to return, but he continues to claim that it is still gone. She then asks him why he is not participating in the Test of the Sword even though she registered him, but he replies that he did not see any reason to. Teo is surprised and disappointed since she secretly added an extra challenge to test him. The third test (the new one Teo added) measures either the divine affinity or transcendental value of the participant. Based on the values of past Sword owners, one of the two values must exceed 500. Ran is worried that Yuta will get exposed. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode (posted April 8, 2013): ** {Leez complaining about her "useless lumps of fat"): An absurd remark by Leez Haias (17, female). It's true from Leez's point of view, but it's nonetheless an absurd remark. ** Now that it's the year N16, someone suggested that I adjust the ages on the blog profiles by one year... Ah... Um... I will only make changes if I'm adding something. They're already written as "the age in the year N15" in order to avoid confusion. ** (Leez chasing Ran): Ran's hairstyle is not suited for running away. He treasures his hair, so if it gets caught as he flees, he can't bear to cut it. So in order to prevent a situation like this, he has to hold on to his hair while running... ** (Yuta's test of strength): The rules state that you have to use one bare-handed strike. Before you fret over whether this conforms to the rules... let's just say that it qualifies as a hit! There are many people who are taking the test, so the test administrators aren't too picky about things like this. ** (Asha's nerve test): The fur cloak is becoming something of a chrysalis. (bulky outer shell that restricts movement?) I skipped the nerve test and showed only the results. If I had to draw the whole thing, the test would take up too much time and too many episodes... * Both Leez's character profile on Currygom's blog and the afterword for Ep.2 mention that Leez prefers men who are weaker than her, since she likes being the dominant one in a relationship.Currygom's blog, Kubera Leez - character profile Evidently, Yuta has figured this out, and is actively trying to appear weaker than her. * Asha displays surprising strength. Leez was also surprised by Asha's strength when Asha tried to strangle her. * Ran got a perfect score on the nerve test. * Asha is good at calculating trajectories. She also avoided the debris caused from exploding a boulder when she first met Leez. This is also probably the reason why, when the group was escaping the water channel, Asha was able to avoid all falling debris, unlike Ran. * Obviously, suras would automatically score 0 for divine affinity, as it measures one's ability to borrow the power of gods. Suras neither can nor need to. * Ran mentions that Mr. Kasak has a transcendental value of over 10,000. Riche's assistant also joked that Kasak may have been passing by when the transcendental measuring machine measured a value of 17,860. * Since item usage is banned, Yuta can't use his sword to hide his transcendental value. References